


Starry Nights

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompts [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Rare Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thoughtful night under the desert sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair Bingo prompt of 'pre-canon'.

John looked up into the dark, desert sky. He would never get used to the number of stars he could see where the city lights never reached. He adjusted the blanket to cover his now cool skin. He would need a shower when he got back to base, but for now, the sticky griminess felt good.

The body in his arms shifted.

“Is it time to leave?” a muffled voice asked.

“Not yet, love.” John pressed a kiss to the top of James’ head. “We’ve got a few more hours until daylight.”

James nodded and settled back into John. Before long, he was snoring softly.

John’s fingers drew lazy shapes on James’ back as he thought about the man and their relationship. They both knew that while this wasn’t _technically_ wrong (James was higher ranking but not John’s direct superior at the moment) it was highly frowned upon. But it was also war; everyone needed a reason to be here, a reason to keep going. If that reason happened to be a fellow soldier, friend or otherwise, well, so long as it didn't interfere no one would press the issue.

John shifted and pulled James closer, kissing and caressing. As their limbs tangled together— touches becoming strokes, kisses becoming moans— John realized how very much he needed this to keep from breaking.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions and love always appreciated here or on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/).


End file.
